‘Los Black también sienten miedo…’
by Syringen
Summary: Regulus Black ha sido el orgullo de su familia desde niño, pero nunca ha entiendido, como James Potter, la sangre que corre por sus venas. En un intento desesperado, James tratará de hacerlo entender lo imposible... que Sirius Black también es humano. One


'**Los Black también sienten miedo…' **

"Si pudieras darme una razón…"

"¿Me dejarías en paz? No eres ni siquiera mi hermano para pedirme explicaciones, traidor de sangre"

"Es casi como si lo fuéramos. A Sirius le importas. A mí me importas, por eso estoy aquí en su lugar"

"Esa es una mentira que ni tú te crees. Si yo le importara tanto como dices a Sirius, entonces tal vez él estaría aquí en lugar tuyo"

"Tiene miedo"

"Sirius no tiene miedo. No lo tuvo el día que entró a Gryffindor; no lo tuvo el día que se negó a acompañar a papá y fue golpeado hasta desmayarse; no lo tuvo cuando se escapó de casa. Sirius no tuvo miedo nunca¿cómo voy a creer que teme hablar conmigo?"

James observó a Regulus Black sin decir nada. El Caldero Chorreante estaba casi vacío. No era usual que un miércoles a horas tan tempranas la taberna estuviera a reventar. Eran la única mesa ocupada. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar para tener esa conversación, pero James sentía que debía hacerlo. Bajó la mirada un momento, pensando. No vio la sonrisa de superioridad que esbozó Regulus. Sonrisa que no tardaría en desaparecer.

"Lo estás matando"-, dijo James antes de alzar la cara una vez más. "El día que te unas al conjunto de asesinos tus manos estarán tan manchadas como las de ellos. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Regulus no contestó. Sólo observó a James, casi de forma altanera, en guardia, preparado para irse y dejar de oír al traidor de sangre. Apenas un año atrás que ellos habían salido del colegio, Regulus había salido aquel julio.

Tom los miró de soslayo desde la barra, incapaz de saber la estocada que James se preparaba a lanzar. El tabernero volvió su mirada hacia la ventana contra la cual los copos de nieve explotaban. La navidad no tardaría en venir y pasar, después un año más se habría terminado y él dudaba que vería antes de eso conversación más rara que aquella.

"No puedes ni contestar"-, le espetó James, sintiendo que podía hablar cada vez con más fuerza y arrojo. "Sabes tan bien como yo que Sirius siente miedo. Miedo por ti, su único hermano, que está por unirse a los psicópatas más grandes del mundo mágico. ¿Qué vas a hacer Regulus?. ¿Acaso crees que podrán ganar?. ¿Realmente piensas que Voldemort vencerá en está guerra?"

Regulus no se inmutó. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz clara y serena, sin el arrojo de James, pero con la misma pasión. Una pasión que a su interlocutor le pareció enfermiza y sucia, como si la estuviera recitando de un libro abierto frente a sus ojos, sin creerla realmente. Una pasión falsa que el menor de los Black se había propuesto crear y creer.

"Eres tú el inconciente, Potter. Jamás ha habido mago más poderoso que Voldemort y jamás lo habrá. No importa que nosotros matemos para alcanzar nuestros idéales; tú, como auror, también matarás para alcanzar los tuyos. ¿Realmente crees que eres mejor que nosotros? Somos iguales. Sólo que mi causa es un genocidio. Adiós a los sangre sucia que no hacen ningún bien a este mundo. Pero, hay algo más, que ni tú ni mi hermano entienden. No gana aquel que tiene más derecho, que fue el más justo, que luchó sin trampa, que creía hacer el bien y defender la vida. Oh no, James Potter, gana el que más lo desea y ese no eres tú ni Dumbledore, sino el Lord oscuro."

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. Largamente, hasta que James se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a limpiarlos.

"¿Quieres saber algo interesante, Reg?"

"Aunque dijera que no, tú lo dirías. ¿Así que qué opción tengo?"

James Potter sonrió levemente.

"Asegurabas que Sirius Black no siente miedo. ¿Los Black no sienten miedo, tú no sientes miedo?"-. Regulus no contestó así que James siguió.- "Déjame decirte la verdad y sacarte de una buena vez de esa estúpida ignorancia"-, se colocó los lentes y miró a Regulus a los ojos, con tanta fuerza que el menor de los Black no supo cómo reaccionar.- "Sirius ha sentido miedo, en todas las ocasiones que mocionaste. Estoy seguro que tuvo ganas de huir y esconderse bajo la cama, hacer lo que le pedían, quedarse por siempre en el lugar que odiaba, pero no lo hizo. No tomó el camino fácil, no corrió a esconderse y esperar ser rescatado. Toda mi vida lo he visto tener miedo y hacer algo al respecto. Pero ahora, por primera vez, lo veo tener miedo y no saber qué hacer. Porque sabe que tú ya estás cegado, sordo. ¿Oirías a tu hermano, si el estuviera aquí?. ¿Lo oirías más que a mí?"

"Tal vez, pero ni siquiera quiso venir. Tú eres el que se engaña. No es que tenga miedo, es que no le importa. Está tan metido en su fanatismo por el 'bien', que no puede ni siquiera pensar en mí"

"¡Idiota!"

James se levantó de un salto y golpeó la mesa con su puño. Tom los observó un segundo interesado, pero preocupado por parecer chismoso, alejó la vista y se limitó a escuchar.

"¿Yo soy el idiota?"-, le preguntó Regulus antes de levantarse.- "Si supieras lo que te conviene…"

"'Si supieras lo que te conviene'… ¿Dónde has oído todas esas patrañas? Es que acaso dan cursos y un manual. ¿Tu prima Bella escribió la sarta de estupideces que recitaste?"

"No te atrevas a…"

"¡Déjame decirte la verdad!"-, lo cortó James. Respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse.- "Siéntate, Regulus que debes oírlo"

"Yo no obedezco ordenes de…"

"Siéntate de una buena vez y escucha"-, dijo de forma autoritaria. El menor de los Black obedeció a regañadientes.

"¿Qué es tan importante?

"Sirius no está aquí, porque tú lo estás matando. No puede resistir la idea de que su hermanito se una a los mortífagos. Yo no soy tu hermano y no lo puedo resistir. Dices que no tiene miedo, pues sí lo tiene. Teme por ti y por lo que puedan hacerte. Teme que te destruyan el alma y quedes irreconocible. Teme encontrarte en medio de una batalla y luchar contigo a muerte. Tiene miedo de saber quién ganaría esa batalla. Lo estás matando. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Estás matando a mi mejor amigo, a tu hermano, que no resiste la idea de ti siendo un asesino. ¡Pero ya lo eres! Dices que Voldemort es quien desea más ganar. Oh, Regulus, nunca lo entenderás del todo, pero si vieras a Sirius, tal vez sabrías que esa es una mentira. Si lo viera a él o a cualquiera del grupo, te darías cuenta que podemos tener tanto miedo como tú, pero no vamos a tomar el camino fácil. Vamos a luchar y vamos a ganar"-, James se levantó una vez más, tomó el abrigo del respaldo de su silla y se lo puso.- "Fue inútil venir a hablar contigo, lo sé, pero quería ver si realmente valía la pena que Sirius estuviera sufriendo por ti. Si tenías salida, pero no la tienes. Estás atrapado, Regulus, en tu miedo, en tus ideales, en tu idiotez y ceguera. Estás tan encerrado que no puedes ni admitirlo".

Dio media vuelta. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Regulus se sentía demasiado ofendido e impresionado para hablar. James estaba meditando si decir su último pensamiento. Finalmente, exhaló un fuerte suspiro y dijo con voz muerta:

"Los Black también mueren, también sufren, también sienten miedo¿sabes Reg? Porque los Black también son humanos"

Y tras esas palabras caminó hasta Tom y la chimenea. De regreso a casa, a Lily, a Sirius y a la vida cotidiana. Dejó a Regulus sentado en la mesa, observando el espacio vacío que había dejado. Por un momento, el menor de los Black consideró las palabras de James Potter, pero las desechó enseguida. Desapareció del Caldero Chorreante en dirección contraria, hacia su prima y el camino que la marca tenebrosa le mostraba. Aun así, no podría dejar de repetir las palabras de James en su mente durante los siguientes años.

El trágico día que alguno de sus compañeros lo asesinara por orden de Voldemort, las pensaría y por primera vez, trataría de considerar la posibilidad, de que aquel traidor de sangre, tuviera razón.

* * *

Un one-shot, reto de mi buena amiga Alicia. Creo que no salió mal¿Qué opinan? Como ven, todavía ando por aquí, leyendo y publicando, ya sabrán de mí por más one-shots y (si bien nos va) un ff algo más larguito un día de estos.

Saludos

**Syringen**

(Ningún personaje me pertenece, tampoco el escenario, sólo la bizarra situación)


End file.
